According to the National Cholesterol Education Program (NCEP) guidelines, low density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol goals and criteria for Therapeutic Lifestyle Changes and Drug Therapy in different risk categories are as follows:
LDL levelRiskto initiateCategoryTherapeuticLDL level toCHD orLDLLifestyleconsider DrugCHDGoalChangesTherapyRisk<100≧100 mg/dL≧130 mg/dL(10 yr risk 10-20%)Equiva-mg/dL≧160 mg/dL(10-yr risk <10%)lents2+ Risk<130≧130 mg/dL≧130 mg/dL(10 yr risk 10-20%)Factorsmg/dL≧160 mg/dL(10-yrrisk <10%)0-1 Risk<160≧160 mg/dL≧190 mg/dLFactormg/dL
The invention utilizes the health care management system described in WO 01/41037A3 to study data from patient populations for cardiovascular risk factors especially those factors related to LDL and HDL subclasses. WO 01/41037AC is incorporated herein in its entirety. The text, Heart Disease Breakthrough, by Thomas Yannios, M.D. John Wiley & Son, Inc., New York, 1999 discusses management of heart disease and the role of HDL and LDL subclasses and is incorporated herein by reference.
Williams, PT, Superko, HR, Alderman EA, Small Low Density Lipoprotein III but not Low Density Lipoprotein Cholesterol is Related to Arteriographic Progression, Circulation 2000; 102:II-848